godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Calico Clones
|image =HB Goji ep 14 preview.png |nameofepisode =Calico Clones |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =14 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Calico Clones is the fourteenth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea, headed to meet with a person known as "Dr. Wayside," (for reasons that are unknown to the Calico Crew.) Suddenly while headed out to meet with the Doctor, the Calico Crew is taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of a Giant Ship that resembles a Tanker. Quinn calls out to Godzilla as the Calico gets swallowed up by a front compartment of the Tanker, but by the time Godzilla arrives, the Calico and the Tanker are both submerged underwater. Quinn tries to call him again from inside the Tanker, but the thick metal of the tanker only confuses Godzilla, thus the Monster King leaves and the Calico Crew are forced to look for a way out. Before they can look however, a mysterious UFO appears before them and sprays them all with a Gas, knocking the Calico Crew and Godzooky unconscious. Later, the Calico Crew wakes up to discover themselves with Blood Work bandages on their arms, and surrounded by a Glass Bubble inside a Glass Tank filled with Piranhas. A malicious voice then speaks to the Calico Crew, introducing himself as "Dr. Kasmia Voltrang," who Quinn reveals was a Biologist until he was fired from his job at an institute after being caught experimenting on humans 10 years ago. After having the Calico Crew sent to him by his army of unsettlingly identical women servants, Voltrang reveals to the Calico Crew that he has had his Assistant (and daughter,) a woman he refers to as "No. 1" was the first of his cloning experiment (explaining the other women who escorted them from before) and that after retrieving their blood samples, he intends on cloning them as well. In addition to his cloning intentions, Voltrang also reveals to the Calico Crew that he had also cloned a Squid and had enhanced its size to serve him. Voltrang then reveals his intentions for cloning the Calico Crew: Dr. Wayside, the man they were to meet up with had discovered a Gigantic Oil Deposit, and Voltrang plans on using the Clones of the Calico Crew to rendezvous with Dr. Wayside in place of the original Crew members so that Voltrang may know where the Oil Deposit is himself. While being escorted back to their cells, the Calico Crew attempts to radio to Dr. Wayside of Voltrang's plans, but are quickly caught by Voltrang's No. 1 Clones. While inside their Cell however, Majors gets an idea: The Calico Crew will instead switch places with Voltrang's clones of themselves and fool Voltrang into believing that they are his clones while they make their escape. Pete frees the rest of the Calico Crew from their prison, and they observe how Voltrang's voice commands work on his Clones, and prepare to set their trap. Majors manages to trick the clones by using the exact voice commands that Voltrang used earlier and he places them inside of their Cell while the real Crew members board the Calico, pretending to be the clones in their place. The plan is a success and the Calico is released from Voltrang's Tanker, allowing them to escape and notify Dr. Wayside of Voltrang's insidious scheme. Voltrang eventually finds out that he has been tricked, and he furiously releases his Giant Squid to kill the Calico Crew. The Giant Squid catches up with the Calico and tries to crush it, but Godzooky manages to call out to Godzilla for help. Godzilla arrives on the scene and after rescuing Godzooky (whom got caught by the Squid's tentacles) he tangles with the Giant Squid. After a short battle, Godzilla quickly defeats the Squid by tying all of its Tentacles together and hurling it far away from the Calico. Voltrang's Tanker appears again, this time attempting to collide with the Calico. This time however, Godzilla is ready to save them, and the Monster King quickly disposes of Voltrang's ship by tossing it up and over, where it sinks. Godzilla then seizes Voltrang and No. 1's get-away ship as it's escaping from the sinking vessel. Majors then states that he'll radio the Coast Guard, where they will take Voltrang and his Clones into custody for the trouble he's caused. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Giant Squid Gallery To be added Trivia *To be added Poll Do you like Calico Clones? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour